


Haikyuu!! oneshots because my brain

by KrisAholic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisAholic/pseuds/KrisAholic
Summary: Random ideas sprouting not only from my (ungodly boring) day-to-day life, but also from reading so many dope ass stories.Tags, relationships and characters will be added as needed.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Haikyuu!! oneshots because my brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceJammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/gifts).



> Hi.  
> First chapter is an index that will be constantly updated, since the chapter titles will not have the pairing(s) included! I'm so excited that someone (yes, I'm looking at you, you wonderful human) actually clicked on my shit. Feedback is very much appreciated, and requests will be open until I either A) have too many to work on at once or B) die and can therefore no longer take requests.  
> And Space, I've decided to dedicate this entire mess to you, since your own works have both inspired and entertained me! I hope you enjoy, and I would love to continue bouncing ideas off of each other!

> _**-INDEX TIME-** _
> 
> _1 - Blue-Eyed Boy KageHina Royal AU (part 1 of Arranged Marriage trilogy)_
> 
> **2 - The Holiday Bride IwaOi Royal AU (part 2 of Arranged Marriage trilogy)**
> 
> _3 - Trapped in Lace BokuAka Royal AU (part 3 of Arranged Marriage trilogy)_
> 
> **4 - You're Okay (I Guess) KenHina Nekoma AU**
> 
> _5 - Baby Doll DaiSuga age-up AU_
> 
> **6 - Game Over KuroKen angst**
> 
> _7 - Five O'clock Shadows KuroKen, YakuLev (part 1 of Demonic Gang AU)_
> 
> **8 - King of Nirvana IwaOi (part 2 of Demonic Gang AU)**
> 
> _**•Requests•** _
> 
> **OPEN**


End file.
